1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement apparatus and a measurement probe apparatus for measuring the optical property of a scatterer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an optical measurement apparatus using a LEBS (Low-Coherence Enhanced Backscattering) technology has been proposed that detects the property of a scattering medium by applying incoherent light with a short spatial coherence length to the scattering medium from a tip of a probe and measuring scattered light (see, for example, International Publication No. WO 2007/133684, US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0037024, U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,772, and US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0009759). Such an optical measurement apparatus can perform optical measurement on an object, such as a tissue, being a scattering medium, in combination with an endoscope that observes an organ, such as a digestive organ.